death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta VS Infinite (DB)
Vegeta VS Infinite is the 32nd Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring Vegeta from Dragon Ball and Infinite from Sonic Forces. Description Dragon Ball VS Sonic The Hedgehog - Egar to be stronger than the Main Protagonist and failed, these two rivals of Goku and Sonic go head to head to the battle to the death. Interlude Wiz: Absolute Advantages, Trying to Surpass your foe is an extreme goal for those who want to be better! Boomstick: And these two have what it takes to rival the main heroes of their series. Wiz: Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans! Boomstick: And Infinite, The Jackal who wields Phantom Ruby, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Vegeta Wiz: Born a Prince of the Saiyan Pride, Vegeta and his father King Vegeta lived on their planet in peace for quite some time... well, they lived as peacefully as a Saiyan could. Boomstick: Until One Day! as a Child, Vegeta surpassed his father in every way, but still maintained a respect for him. However, while Vegeta was still a little boy, he witnessed the destruction of his planet and King Vegeta's own demise! How Tragic for him! Wiz: And after that fateful day, Vegeta along the likes of Nappa and Raditz worked under Frieza who knew how to destroy the King and Planet Vegeta. Boomstick: Then one day! Raditz decided to transmission in while dying that his brother Kakarot, or by his earth name Goku had died from a Namekin named Piccolo! and told them about the Dragon Balls that lied onto Earth! And what did they do? Vegeta and Nappa decided you know what, lets get us some balls from earth! Wiz: Vegeta and Nappa travelled to Earth, and after killing Nappa, Vegeta fought Goku to a standstill. Vegeta and Goku were near death, and Krillin had the chance to murder Vegeta. However Goku made Krillin let Vegeta live. Boomstick: Vegeta didn't let Goku down, helping take down Frieza, Cell, and he played a big part in where he defeated of the insane Super Buu, before turning into Kid Buu that is! Wiz: Vegeta can battle almost anyone around him, with his main power source possessing Ki as his Techniques including Ki Blasts, Galick Gun, which acts like Goku's Kamehameha except in a different way of using it, Big Bang Attack allows Vegeta to discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. Boomstick: Vegeta's Lucora Gun is so devastating that it shoots a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage like a badass he is! Dayum Vegeta! Final Impact where Vegeta fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger at all one! and Damn i thought he could shoot from only his Middle Finger?! Wiz: Maximum Flasher allows Vegeta to shoot a long range blast of Ki from his one hand and finally, Vegeta's most devastating and ultimate technique is his Final Flash. Which Vegeta shoots out a Blast of Full Ki which devastates stronger opponents than him in general. Boomstick: And during his fight with a very fat chinese robot named Android 19, he powered up so much he became a Super Saiyan! Wiz: When in Super Saiyan, this multiplies Vegeta's base power up to x50, and in Super Saiyan 2 it x50 the Super Saiyan power to Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, this seeing that he can't go Super Saiyan 3 is pretty much unknown why it isn't even in Canon, however while fighting Golden Frieza, Vegeta had achieved something, Goku had as well, Super Saiyan Blue gives Vegeta godly ki which he had from while training aside with Goku and Whis. Boomstick: And then recently! Vegeta achieved yet a newer form called Super Saiyan God SS Shinka! Which times Vegeta's God ki from alittle bit more, acting like Vegeta's own Ultra Instinct form but with Super Saiyan Blue. Wiz: Though it may seem Vegeta would be around Goku's level, but this is false as Goku is clearly stronger than Vegeta. Vegeta has killed Nappa in a single attack, Has easily beaten the likes of Krillin, Cell and Cabba. Overpowering the Ginyu Force themselves, and Defeated God of Destruction Toppo while using a very dangerous technique Final Explosion, which kills the user whose used this move while in Super Saiyan God SS Shika Boomstick: Vegeta is clearly Dragon Ball Z's most badass personality character, but even badasses like Vegeta have a flaw, the dude is literally cocky, arrogant and rushes head on without thinking perfectly fine. He's died so many times even Frieza killed him twice, and goddamn blowing himself up failing to stop Majin Buu. Wiz: And recently was eliminated from the tournament of power from Jiren by just...Punching him out...how unusual from Jiren. Infinite Wiz: Dr. Eggman is one of the most evil villains throughout Video Game history, as he creates many deadly machines to conquer the world. Boomstick: And like every villain, he always gets stopped by a speedy blue hedgehog named Sonic! Wiz: However, one day while Eggman was doing his job in the lab, all of the sudden he picked up a high energy radar at the Outdoor of his lab, a mysterious Gemstone that has unspeakable powers behind it was found, Eggman picked it up and he got an Illusion that shows Eggmanland, but the Illusion goes off when Eggman drops it. Boomstick: And one that day forward! Eggman calls it the "Phantom Ruby" and took noticed of a race of Jackals invading his lab he came in and attempt to search for the Commander himself. The Commander tried to attack him but Eggman blocked it with a Phantom Ruby, good for him. Then he saw the secret desire of world domination, to see the World being destroyed, Eggman knocked him away and offered him a job, even though his Crew objected against it he took it since Eggman said that together they would change the World. Wiz: And more onto that story, Eggman and that same Jackal started working on Phantom Ruby Clones like Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic and Chaos, but one day, Shadow came in and wiped out almost all of the Jackal Squad the commander was loving for, this would turn to ruin for the Jackal Boomstick: Then the Jackal decided to fight against Shadow but when the two Edgelords came across, Shadow kicked Commander's nonexist Ass and called him "Pathetic" and never show his face again. Wiz: Then all of the sudden, he starts to become butthurt about it, jeez he's such a baby! Boomstick: After seeing him acting like a 8 year old kid, he decided to wear a Sharp mask to hide his "Weak" self and put the Finalized Phantom Ruby on his Chest, he's now reborn as...Infinite. Wiz: Infinite's first task was to make an illusion of Green Hill Zone to fool Shadow making him lose contact of Team Dark and after that he was sent after Sonic and The Avatar. Boomstick: And successfully making illusions of Sonic's greatest foes, he was taken out and set to prison at the Death Egg for 6 months for him to recover, the Avatar set out as a Hero along with Classic Sonic and after 6 months of being better, Sonic returned to Earth to find and kick Infinite's Ass! Wiz: Infinite's abilities consists of creating Illusions which makes his foes go crazy and even think that its there which is not really there. Boomstick: Hell if you get hit by any of his attacks, your transport into his distorted reality where there's deadly traps there, and even created copies of characters that have the same abilities like the previous hosts and sometimes creates an outstretched version of himself which is bigger than what he was. Wiz: Infinite is capable of creating a Black Hole which sucked in Sonic and The Avatar, who escaped at the Speed of Light in time to fight off against Infinite. Boomstick: And finally, Infinite's most dangerous finishing move is a Sun, a Goddamn Sun crashing down to Earth! Wiz: And thanks to The Avatar, he managed to stop it from ever happening in the first place with a Prototype Phantom Ruby. Boomstick: And with that being said, Infinite does understand any of his weaknesses any too well to begin with! Infinite can be countered by another Phantom Ruby and hell even lost to the likes of Sonic and a Sonic Fan Made OC and last of all, i can't forget Infinite's Goddamn Tantrum! Like Shut the hell up about it! Death Battle Taking place around the same destroyed city that happened from Batman VS Shadow, We see Vegeta instant transmissioning in searching for one of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta: There's got to be a Dragon Ball around here somewhere? Oh what! That furball was here first!? Vegeta's eyes widen then senses a strange power level as he turns around seeing a mysterious figure wearing a Mask floating above him. Infinite: Hmm, a visitor arrives at a distorted city Vegeta sees that it is none other than Infinite and smirks Vegeta: Awww look it's a dog! You wanna biscut boy? you wanna biscut? Infintie becomes furious Infinite: How dare you mock me mortal! Vegeta then throws a Dog Treat at Infintie's mask in which Infinite shakes in anger and powers up around him. Infinite: You will pay for this! Spikey Hair! Infinite's eyes widen as he through his eyes he imagines Vegeta as Sonic. Infinite: Ah, the little rodent like you should be burning in ashes! Vegeta smirks and floats up. Vegeta: Then try me then! Jackal! Vegeta and Infinite stare down at each other readying to fight. FIGHT! Infinite throws the Energy Balls at Vegeta who simply jumps over them, Vegeta throws one more Energy Ball while Vegeta's in midair, but Vegeta shoots it with his Ki. Infinite: I'd like to see you get out of this one! Infinite glows in Dark Red Aura and dashes at Vegeta who smirks and kicks Infinite up in the air and flies over and making his punches and kicks make contact at Infinite and then Vegeta finishes it off with a Energy Wave Volley and shoots it at Infinite's face launching him downwards. Vegeta: Heh! Nice try, but that won't work at me! Vegeta shoots out a steam of Ki using his Lucora Gun technique at Infinite in which Infinite makes it out of there dodging as Vegeta continues to dodge Infinites punching and kicking as Vegeta teleports behind him. Vegeta: Check your blindside! Vegeta double axe handles Infinite back down as Vegeta flies down as Infinite starts creating Illusion clones off Shadow, Metal Sonic,Zavok, and Chaos as Vegeta's eyes widen. '"Vegeta: What!? Infinite points as the Illusion Clones as they all attempt to attack as Vegeta fights the clones as a few of them gain the upperhand on him as it was Zavok who did it, Vegeta gets flown back in the air as a Illusion Shadow Clone teleports infront of him as Vegeta grunts grabbing Shadow. Vegeta: Pleased to meet you again you stupid transforming hedgehog! Vegeta shoots a ki blast in his face which obliterates the clone, next was Chaos who attempted to absorb Vegeta from behind as Vegeta moves out of the way and shoots out a Energy Wave Volley which obliterated the clone. This gives Infinite some time to recover as he has a crack in his mask. Infinite: Pathetic.. Vegeta then finishes off the other clone of Metal Sonic. Vegeta: Wanna see something cool!? Vegeta transforms infront of Infinite becoming Super Saiyan as he charges over at Infinite in which Infinite responds back by shooting his Illusion Ability in which surprisenly Vegeta is hit. Suddenly Vegeta is transported into Infinite's reality as Vegeta looks around seeing every trap and red background looking for Infinite. Vegeta: Where the hell did he go!? Suddenly he hears a voice from Infinite Infinite: Welcome to my reality! My world! This will be your demise! Infinite points as Vegeta sees oncoming traps coming at him as Vegeta quickly flees from the scene waiting for a minimum of 20 seconds to come back out to the the world. Vegeta: Hmph! Nice try you stupid furball! Your even better than that stupid black hedgehog! Vegeta and Infinite get back to engage at each other as Vegeta gains the upper hand. Vegeta: Feast your eyes on this! BIG BANG ATTACK! Vegeta shoots out a Large Energy Ball at Infinite whose eyes widen as it hits Infinite but Infinite somehow survives. Infinite is sent to the ground as he gets back up angrily. Infinite: NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU! Infinite then creates a Black Hole in which Vegeta is being sucked in as Vegeta quickly realizes this and turns around flying away but due to the force of the Black Hole, it sucks Vegeta in completely. Infinite sees this happen and smirks happily finally achieving victory, but suddenly. Vegeta: Hey, long time no see you runt! Infinite turns around and eyes widen Infinite: What! Impossible! How did you escape out of that! Vegeta is shown to have transformed into Super Saiyan Blue to escape at light speeds in time. Vegeta: Your pretty useless for a Jackal to try that on me, I'll give you a hint how i did, When you are dead! Vegeta jabs Infinite in the stomach in which takes damage to him, then Vegeta jabs alot and kicks around Infinite's body and kicked Infinite up in the air and flies up. Vegeta: And here is your special dog treat! Vegeta teleports behind Infinite slamming him down again and finally uses his ultimate technique. Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!!! Vegeta shoots Final Flash downwards in which Infinite is hit, but suddenly the Phantom Ruby is destroyed from Infinite's chest. Infinite: NO! I'M NOT WEAK!!! I'M NOT WEA-'' The Final Flash disentergrates Infinite and the Phantom Ruby at the same time, thus ending the Jackal of Sonic Forces. Vegeta sighs turning back to his base form. ''Vegeta: What a runt KO! Vegeta flies away taking a Dragon Ball from the city and makes a get away while Infinite's Shoes only survived. Results Boomstick: Oh! PETA! Somebody call PETA on him! First Shadow, and now this Crybaby!? WIz: Both Vegeta and Infinite showed who was tougher, but Vegeta was gone toe to toe with stronger foes, and Infinite only has the Speed Advantage being alittle faster than Sonic and The Avatar, but the only thing Infinite couldn't beat against Vegeta was Strength, Durability and Overall everything else. Boomstick: Vegeta has proven time to time again he could fight and keep up with those stronger than him like Cell and Jiren, while Infinite forgot what he was doing this whole time. Wiz: While Vegeta was hit into Infinite's Distorted World and Infinite's Black Hole, Vegeta survived and escaped those realities proving that Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta had Godly Ki means he could be fast as Goku if he were to escape. Not only Infinite tried to finish off Vegeta, he couldn't exactly find a way into killing Vegeta overall. Boomstick: Vegeta's been killed by Frieza twice and goddamn killed himself using Final Explosion Wiz: It just had to take Vegeta time and time again to finish off the job Boomstick: Infinite just couldn't stay in a "Flash" Wiz: The Winner is Vegeta! Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE It shows clips of A Justice Leage Member and A Avengers Member. Green Lantern VS Nova Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Anti-Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Dragon Ball VS Sonic the Hedgehog themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha VS Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime' themed Death Battles